


“It’s not nearly as bad as it looks, Darling.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: I dont know I hadnt planned that far ahead. This fic just happened., maybe a main character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Magnus is attacked on the way home.





	“It’s not nearly as bad as it looks, Darling.”

 

Blood was slowly dipping down Magnus’s arm as he stumbled towards the loft, who knew that a simple walk home would turn into 6 demons down a dark alley and Magnus being stabbed by a claw. Not him that's for sure.

“For gods...” He said as looked at his arm, “I just got this jacket.” His fingered the gaping hole the sleeve and clicked his fingers to try and heal himself, but only a dull spark appeared and it faded out with a whisp of blue haze. 

“Perfect,” He said has his vision darkened around the edges. He shook his head to shake away the dark clouds and continued to stumble towards his building his feet dragging on the wet concrete, shopping bag carelessly swinging from his hand.

Leaning heavily on his front door Magnus weakly waved his hand to bring the wards down, they spluttered bright colours breaking as they slowly broke apart and lowered. Great another thing that will need fixing in the morning.

The loft was warm when he entered, the fire was burning in the loungeroom filling the home with a woody heady smell and providing the much-needed warmth.  Magnus could hear banging and cursing coming from the kitchen. Alec was here, Magnus sighed with relief as she slowly sank to his knees.

“Magnus?” Alec called from the kitchen, “Did you get the win...Magnus!” He yelled rushing towards his love tea towel in hand. Magnus smiled, his lips forming a goofy grin as his head becoming heavy. 

“Hey look at me! Magnus!” Alec yelled grabbing his face in one hand as he frantically dialled Cat’s number.

 **“It’s not nearly as bad as it looks, Darling,”**  Magnus said trying to push Alec’s hand away from his face, but his arm was not moving. It sat lazily at his side heavy and growing slightly cold. 

“Yeah okay...whatever you say” Alec muttered, wrapping the tea towel around his boyfriend's arm, trying to stop the steady river of blood that was starting to make a puddle on the floor, “Cat will be here any minute,” he said brushing the hair off Magnus’s sweat covered face. 

The next few minutes were a blood loss haze, his head was so heavy that it was leaning back against the wall, the goofy smile had left his face his lips now white and parted letting gasping breaths escape. Alec was still frantically holding the tea towel to his arms, applying pressure to the still bleeding wound. His eyes were slowly filling with tears and he tried to calmly talk to Magnus.

“I...l-love you...” Magnus gasped interrupting Alec’s voice. Alec stilled his eyes darting up to meet Magnus’s now glowing cat eyes. 

“Magnus...don’t...please...” Alec said a tear falling down his face, his hands becoming more frantic, panic starting to set in. Magnus’s eyes were becoming hard to keep open, the lids becoming like lead. The last thing he saw was a flash of a portal and Alec’s tear-stricken face before his eyes fell into darkness.


End file.
